Oranda
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Suite à une blessure, Sam perd la mémoire


ORANDA : LE SOUFFLE DE L'ESPRIT

Aurélia

Fic 30

Résumé : Sam à la suite d'une grave blessure perd la mémoire.

Genre : Aventure

Saison : La 7 avant Heroes

Dsclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas à moi…Les personnages de Victor et d'Ariana sont ma propriété.

La douleur la réveilla.

Ses yeux étaient brûlants et la fièvre la consumait. Elle était allongée dans un lit inconnu. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le décor de la chambre. Une pièce aux murs blanchis, toute simple, meublée du grand lit dans lequel elle était couchée, et d'une armoire en chêne clair.

Des voix lui parvenaient, elles venaient du jardin devant la maison, des rires d'enfants. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Les alarmes se déclenchèrent au milieu de la nuit. Le général Hammond se réveilla en sursaut. Il était 3 h 30 du matin. Aussitôt le garde de service l'avertit par l'interphone.

-C'est SG1 mon général.

-Au milieu de la nuit ? Ils ne doivent rentrer que demain ! Ouvrez leur l'iris sergent, ajouta t- il simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard il pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement. Il vit tout de suite que quelque chose de dramatique s'était produit. Ils n'étaient que trois, et rentraient en catastrophe.

-Où est le major Carter ? Dit-il le regard inquiet passant de l'un à l'autre.

Daniel était effondré sur la rampe, il perdait du sang d'une large entaille à la jambe, Teal'c était assis en haut de la rampe, immobile à l'endroit où il était tombé. Le colonel O'Neill un peu plus loin se tenait la tête à deux mains.

-Colonel où est le major Carter ? Jack répondez-moi !

-Elle est morte mon général, dit O'Neill en levant vers le général un regard désespéré. Elle est morte.

Sa fièvre était tombée, des ombres s'étaient penchées sur elle, l'avait lavée, nourrie, soignée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et un visage souriant s'approcha, c'était une jeune femme :

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Mieux dit la jeune femme. Mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous êtes en sécurité, ici, ne vous tracassez pas, je m'appelle Ariana, connaissez-vous votre nom ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune femme en hésitant, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Ariana sourit :

-Ne vous tracassez pas cela reviendra, c'est du sans doute à vos blessures.

-Mes blessures ?

-Oui on vous a trouvé grièvement blessée. Mais vous n'aviez rien sur vous que ceci :

Elle montra deux plaques métalliques avec une chaîne.

La jeune femme s'en empara et les regarda attentivement :

-Cela ne vous dit rien dit Ariana ?

-Non, c'est mon nom : Samantha Carter ?

-Sans doute répondit Ariana, c'est aussi écrit que vous êtes major de l'USAF. Mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

-Moi non plus dit Sam.

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

-Je ne sais plus qui je suis… Où sommes-nous ? Ajouta t-elle.

-Vous êtes chez moi, dit Ariana. Mais vous devriez maintenant vous reposer. Vous avez une bien petite mine.

-Oui, vous avez raison, dit Sam en fermant les yeux. Elle s'assoupit.

Ariana sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Dans la grande salle du rez de chaussée qui servait de salon et pièce à vivre l'attendait Victor, son mari

-Alors elle est réveillée ?

-Oui, mais elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

-Excellent dit-il. Remets-la sur pied le plus vite possible. Nous en avons besoin.

-Mais en avons-nous le droit ? Dit Ariana en hésitant.

-Naturellement, rien n'est plus important que de nous défendre contre les Goa'ulds ! Tu ne lui as rien dit j'espère ! Ajouta t-il inquiet.

-Non, j'ai même fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître ses plaques militaires.

A l'infirmerie un silence de plomb pesait comme une chape, où chacun revivait en boucle ce qui s'était passé.

Une course poursuite mortelle, l'impossibilité de se sauver tous, Carter était tombée pour ne plus se relever.

Janet, les examina soigneusement, en prenant son temps, et en les faisant parler pour extérioriser leur souffrance. Elle ne put rien obtenir du colonel qui restait silencieux immobile sur un lit et la laissant faire son examen, sans un mot.

Le débriefing eut lieu quelques heures plus tard. Le général Hammond les avait laissé se reposer un moment. Il savait que cette réunion serait pénible, mais il devait être fort. Il connaissait l'attachement d'O'Neill pour le major Carter, et savait combien celui-ci devait se sentir coupable.

Ils entraient un à un, la tête basse et vinrent prendre leur place. O'Neill eut un instant d'hésitation devant la chaise vide de Carter, il jeta un regard au général Hammond, puis après un instant d'hésitation il prit la place de Sam.

-Mes amis, commença Hammond, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, ce fut Teal'c qui prit la parole et fit un récit très sobre.

-Nous étions poursuivis depuis plusieurs centaines de mètres. Daniel Jackson a été blessé à la jambe le premier, O'Neill le soutenait pendant qu'il entrait le code. J'étais juste à côté du major, quand elle est tombée après avoir reçu un coup de lance en pleine tête. O'Neill voulait la secourir, mais j'ai bien vu que c'était trop tard, son cœur ne battait plus, j'ai poussé le colonel dans le vortex. Je crois que c'était moins une.

Le général Hammond avait écouté en silence le récit de Teal'c. Il se tourna vers O'Neill :

-Quelque chose à ajouter colonel ?

-Oui mon général, je demande la permission de retourner sur P4V672 pour ramener …le corps du major Carter. Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il étouffait d'une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas nommer.

-Permission accordée. Mais avant nous enverront la sonde pour voir si le terrain est libre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Teal'c et O'Neill se tenaient au pied de la rampe. Les images que la sonde renvoya montraient un paysage calme, aucune trace des violents combats qui s'y étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt.

-Vous pouvez partir mes amis.

Ils passèrent l'anneau de lumière.

-C'est étrange dit Teal'c, le corps du major a disparu.

O'Neill se pencha, il posa ses doigts sur le sable, il était par endroit teinté de rouge. Du sang pensa t-il, son sang.

Mais le major avait disparu.

-Allons vers le village, quelqu'un saura peut-être quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Sam se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Elle pouvait maintenant se lever et participer à la vie de la famille. Il y avait Victor et Ariana, et leurs trois enfants. C'étaient leurs rires qu'elle entendait du fond de sa fièvre. Maintenant elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait eu une terrible blessure à la tête et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Ses cheveux qu'on avait dû lui raser recommençaient à pousser. Elle se sentait mieux mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Elle avait de longues conversations avec Victor et Ariana, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider. Ils lui avaient parlé de sa vie au SGC, de la porte des étoiles. Elle se souvenait très bien être astrophysicienne et se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les études qu'elle avait faites sur les vortex et les trous noirs, mais elle était incapable d'associer un visage à un nom. Elle ne connaissait personne, et à part cette famille qui l'avait recueillie, elle se serait crue seule au monde.

-Où sommes nous leur avait–elle demandé ce jour-là à la fin du repas, sur quelle planète ?

-Nous appelons notre planète Oranda, qui veut dire le souffle de l'esprit. Vous, vous l'appelez sûrement autrement.

Sam examina plus attentivement ses hôtes, ils avaient un type indien très prononcé, très brun avec de longs cheveux raides et des plumes sur la tête. Les femmes portaient de longues tresses épaisses de chaque côté du visage. C'était un peuple simple qui vivait dans de petites maisons entourées de jardins potagers. Ils cultivaient leurs fruits et leurs légumes et vivaient de la chasse et de la pêche. Sam se sentait bien dans ce village.

-Et vous connaissez bien le SGC ?

-Naturellement, vous êtes venue vous-même l'an dernier, et nous avons conclu un traité avec le général Hammond. Un homme chauve un peu rond et bien sympathique, ajouta Ariana en riant.

Après avoir réfléchi un moment et tenté d'assimiler ces informations, Sam avait demandé :

-Pourquoi ne les contactez-vous pas ?

-A cause de l'iris, il est infranchissable.

-Et ils ne vous ont pas donné un moyen de les joindre en cas de besoin ?

-Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait, et nous ne l'avons pas demandé, dit en hésitant Victor.

-Comment allons-nous faire ?

-Ils nous contactent une fois tous les deux mois environ.

Le cœur de Sam battit plus vite.

-Cela fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-Plus d'un mois et demi, nous devrions avoir un contact très bientôt.

-Maintenant que je vais mieux pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé demanda t-elle un jour après le repas qu'ils avaient pris dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un chêne qui apportait un peu de fraîcheur.

Victor et Ariana se regardèrent comme s'ils hésitaient à parler.

Sam les rassura,

-Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant et j'ai le droit de savoir.

-Naturellement répondit Victor.

Et il commença à lui raconter son histoire.

-Vous êtes venue avec SG1 quelques semaines après la signature du traité. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'au moment où des jaffas ont passé la porte et se sont dirigés vers le village. Vous avez été trahis, mais on ne sait par qui, en tout cas Min a appris que vous étiez sur cette planète et il a envoyé ses jaffas pour vous tuer. Vos amis vous ont vu tomber, et vous croyant morte, ils sont partis. Cela leur a probablement sauvé la vie.

Les jaffas sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, vous laissant étendue sur le sable près de la porte. C'est alors qu'on s'apprêtait à vous rendre un dernier hommage que l'on a vu, que vous étiez vivante, mais mourante. On vous a soignée.

Sam écoutait ce récit d'un air pensif :

-Pourquoi ne sont –ils pas revenus me chercher ? C'est étrange !

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ! Je suis désolé.

Sam le regarda attentivement et lui trouva l'air peu à l'aise comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Cet homme et sa femme lui avaient probablement sauvé la vie, mais elle avait du mal à leur en être reconnaissante. Son malaise s'accentua quand elle vit le sourire sur le visage de Victor. Il avait un air satisfait qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Mais elle attribua cela à son amnésie qui la rendait très méfiante vis-à-vis des autres personnes. En effet on aurait pu lui raconter n'importe quoi, elle était incapable de démêler le vrai du faux.

Sur la planète P4V872, O'Neill marchait en tête du petit groupe d'hommes silencieux. Depuis la porte ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Seul le silence répondait à leurs appels. Le village était désert, c'est comme si sa population avait disparu. Les maisons étaient vides, les jardins détruits, de nombreuses traces de lutte stigmatisaient les rues et les sentiers. Phénomène étrange tous les corps avaient disparu. Pourtant le sol regorgeait de sang et de débris. Un massacre avait eu lieu, mais les morts avaient été enlevés. Impossible de savoir s'il y avait eu des survivants. Peut-être un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient été déportés, sans doute, réduits en esclavage.

Ils marchaient dans les rues désertes, la rage au coeur. Encore un village victime de l'infamie des Goa'ulds. Ils en avaient tellement vus depuis 7ans ! Mais ils ne s'y feraient jamais.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici, dit O'Neill sèchement. Rentrons.

Ils reprirent la route du retour toujours en silence.

Où était Sam ? Daniel avait fait un prélèvement du sable taché de sang à l'endroit où était tombé le major. Il avait également prélevé de nombreux échantillons, tout au long de la voie sinistre qu'ils venaient de suivre, dans l'espoir de trouver l'endroit où le corps de Sam avait pu être emmené.

Ils allèrent directement à l'infirmerie porter leurs échantillons de sang. Janet se mit immédiatement au travail.

Sam se reposait dans le jardin devant la maison. Ariana s'assit près d'elle.

-Vous vous sentez mieux on dirait ?

-Oui beaucoup mieux, dit Sam, si ce n'est ce mal de tête lancinant et ces souvenirs qui s'obstinent à fuir. Et si vous me parliez du SGC ? Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître.

Ariana lui expliqua qu'elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais qu'elle les avait vus à plusieurs reprises lors de la signature du traité. Il y avait leur chef le colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson le spécialiste en archéologie, Teal'c l'ancien jaffa et elle-même.

Ces noms ne disaient rien à Sam mais peut-être qu'une description l'aiderait. Elle le demanda à Ariana.

-O'Neill est grand, mince, tout en force et en souplesse, les cheveux gris argenté, un visage dur. Daniel Jackson a les yeux bleus, des lunettes, c'est toujours lui qui parle quand il s'agit de négocier, il sourit facilement. Teal'c est très grand, il dégage une grande puissance, mais il parle très peu. Tout cela vous rappelle t-il quelque chose ?

-Hélas, dit Sam en hochant la tête, si je les voyais, peut-être ? Mais vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez aucun moyen de les contacter ?

-Non, nous ne connaissons pas le code de l'iris. Nous sommes un peuple peu évolué technologiquement, beaucoup moins que vous, dit Ariana avec un sourire triste.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence, à regarder la nuit tomber. D'où elles étaient on voyait le shapaï dans le lointain, petit cercle enveloppé par les ombres.

Sam sursauta elle avait cru apercevoir une lueur bleutée, se découpant sur les ombres de la nuit. Ariana l'avait vue aussi. Elle appela aussitôt son mari.

-Je crois que quelqu'un vient.

-Ne bouge pas je vais à leur rencontre. Il prit avec lui quelques hommes jeunes et forts et armés de lances et de fusils, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoiles.

-Vous devriez rentrer Sam dit Ariana et vous coucher, il est tard, et vous êtes encore fatiguée.

-Vous avez raison, c'est vrai que je me sens encore un peu faible.

Victor fut content de voir débarquer SG1. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il les attendait.

Daniel Jackson arriva le premier,

-Alors Victor, comment va la petite famille dit –il.

-Très bien, bonjour colonel, bonjour Teal'c. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Plus grand-chose ne pouvait les surprendre depuis la disparition de Carter, l'ambiance n'était plus la même au SGC. Elle n'avait pas encore été remplacée, c'était une perte irréparable pour le programme et Hammond avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un de sa qualité.

Devant l'air réjoui de Victor qui n'était pas particulièrement souriant d'habitude, Daniel remarqua :

-Ça doit être très important !

-En effet il s'agit du major Carter dit Victor.

-Quoi ! Cria O'Neill.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison sans attendre Victor qui criait

-Attendez, je vais vous expliquer.

La scène avait quelque chose d'hallucinant :

O'Neill bouche bée au milieu de la pièce devant le major Carter qui sortait du cabinet de toilette, une serviette hâtivement posée devant elle. Ses cheveux qui recommençaient à pousser se dressaient sur sa tête en une brosse légère et sur son visage sans maquillage apparaissait une profonde cicatrice qui déparait son front et descendait jusqu'à la mâchoire. Elle avait beaucoup maigri. Elle était frappé de stupeur devant cet homme apparu tout à coup devant elle, armé jusqu'aux dents et la dévisageant sans vergogne comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

Et c'était un fantôme qu'il avait devant lui, le fantôme du major Carter, une pâle copie déformée et dénaturée.

-Major Carter ? Que vous est–il arrivé ? Demanda t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Oui, c'est moi, et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Mais pour répondre à votre question monsieur, j'ai failli mourir et sans mes amis Ariana et Victor je serais morte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-elle à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps Teal'c et Daniel étaient entrés dans la maison. Sam en profita pour s'éclipser et s'habiller. C'est, revêtue d'une robe bleue en lainage qu'elle revint quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce.

-Asseyez-vous mes amis, dit Victor, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tout d'abord Samantha, je vous présente SG1, le colonel O'Neill qui vous a fait peur tout à l'heure et qui s'excuse, qui s'excuse reprit–il avec un regard insistant vers O'Neill.

-Oui, major, je m'excuse. Mais on vous croyait morte. Alors le choc de vous retrouver….

Victor continua les présentations, puis il expliqua le sauvetage du major.

-Depuis quelques semaines il y avait des allers et venus depuis le shapaï. Nous avons remarqué des jaffas. Ce sont ceux du Dieu Min. le dieu de la virilité et de la fertilité masculine. Cette planète lui appartient, mais il ne vient rarement, car nous sommes loin de ses autres possessions. Il doit passer par un autre réseau de portes pour venir jusqu'ici, et nous avons cru comprendre qu'il était en butte avec d'autres Goa'ulds dans le reste de la galaxie. Cependant il s'est rappelé récemment à notre bon souvenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche ici, car il n'y plus de naquada sur cette planète depuis longtemps. Toujours est-il qu'il y a trois mois, des jaffas sont venus en masse, ils se sont installés au-delà du village à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Mais je vous en ai parlé à vous et au major quand vous êtes venus nous voir. Puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ils se sont mis à vous poursuivre et le major Carter a été touché au visage, et à la tête. Elle était comme morte. Quand la porte s'est refermée sur vous, les jaffas sont repartis et j'ai pu m'occuper du major. Elle était grièvement blessée et ne respirait plus.

Je l'ai emmenée chez moi, et le médecin du village s'est occupé d'elle. Il s'en est très bien occupé, puisque quelques jours plus tard elle reprenait conscience. Mais c'était dangereux de rester au village, les jaffas pouvaient revenir, aussi sommes nous allés nous réfugier dans la montagne toute proche. Nous y avons attendu deux semaines et nous sommes revenus chez nous. Le major allait beaucoup mieux, mais elle avait perdu la mémoire. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vous a pas reconnus.

-Excusez-nous major, pour cette arrivée un peu brutale, êtes-vous prête à rentrer à la base ? Dit O'Neill.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Victor et Ariana

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous deux et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Peut-être arriverai-je à me rappeler en me retrouvant dans mon décor familier.

-Naturellement Sam dit Ariana en embrassant la jeune femme, il faut maintenant rentrer chez vous.

Une heure plus tard, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le shapaï. Sam ne disait rien, elle regardait ses compagnons, mais rien, aucun souvenir ne remontait à la surface à la vue des ces visages qui auraient du lui être familiers.

Le général Hammond prévenu par O'Neill attendait au pied de la rampe le retour de SG1 au grand complet.

Le vortex s'ouvrit et Daniel passa le premier, suivi de Teal'c. Il se passa trois secondes avant que Sam ne franchisse à son tour l'anneau de lumière soutenue par O'Neill. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de traverser le vortex, de rentrer chez elle ou la fatigue qu'elle ressentait encore de sa blessure, ou peut-être les trois.

O'Neill la posa sur la rampe. Elle était évanouie. Le général sursauta quand il vit son visage et sa coupe de cheveux. Il ne dit rien mais son regard passa de la jeune femme à celui d'O'Neill qui lui fit une petite mimique. Sam fut transportée à l'infirmerie.

-Colonel, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ?

-Asseyez-vous dit Hammond quelques instants plus tard. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe colonel ?

-Quand nous sommes allés voir Victor et Ariana comme nous le faisons tous les deux mois, il nous a conduit jusqu'au major. Ce fut un choc de la retrouver dans cet état, d'autant plus qu'on la croyait morte.

-Mais dites-moi colonel, elle a eu une importante blessure à la tête ? N'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas été question de ça dans les rapports ?

-En fait si, elle était couverte de sang, son cœur ne battait plus, nous étions en danger de mort. Si Teal'c ne m'avait pas poussé dans le vortex, je crois que je n'en serai pas revenu.

-Permettez-moi d'insister colonel, mais je croyais me souvenir d'une blessure à la poitrine ?

-Je ne sais plus mon général, peut-être, tout ça c'est passé si vite. Il faut que je vous dise autre chose mon général, le major a perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

Le général était stupéfait :

-De rien du tout ?

-Non mon général, j'ai parlé avec Victor et Ariana, ils m'ont expliqué que le major avait été sauvée par leur toubib local, mais que ses blessures étaient très graves, et qu'elle avait tout oublié, même son nom.

Le général était pensif, il n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes amnésiques et avait du mal à y croire.

Il s'en ouvrit à 0'Neill :

-Voyez-vous colonel, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce genre de chose, il est impossible de ne même pas se rappeler qui on est !

-Je suis comme vous mon général, mais Carter est entre de bonnes mains à l'infirmerie. J'espère que cela va aller.

-Je vais justement la voir, venez avec moi colonel.

Sam était allongée sur un lit. Son visage pâle ressortait à peine sur la blancheur des draps. La lumière blanche de la lampe intensifiait cruellement son visage martyrisé. Janet examinait avec soin la grande cicatrice, elle prit un air rassurant :

-Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour atténuer ces marques lui dit-elle en souriant.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle venait de voir pour la première fois ce visage dans un miroir, un visage totalement inconnu pour elle, un visage double, le côté gauche bien dessiné, joli même, et le côté droit défiguré, déformé. Une horreur avait-elle pensé avant d'être prise de violentes nausées. Puis des flots de larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux. Janet l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait bercée comme une enfant, sans dire un mot, en caressant ses cheveux comme l'aurait fait une mère attentive et aimante. C'était juste de cela qu'elle avait besoin, être aimée.

Elle s'était apaisée dans les bras protecteurs et s'était endormie.

Maintenant elle subissait l'examen attentif de Janet.

-Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir réellement faire quelque chose ? C'est profond, et très étendu.

-Il faudra plusieurs interventions, mais on y arrivera. Il vous faudra beaucoup de courage Sam, je ne vous le cache pas.

Elle fit un pauvre sourire.

-Mon physique ce n'est pas grand chose finalement, je crois que je pourrais m'en accommoder, mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est le vide dans ma tête. Il n'y a rien, rien que le néant.

-Aucun souvenir ? Des impressions ? Des visages ?

-Non, rien, dit-elle avec désespoir.

A ce moment le général Hammond et O'Neill arrivèrent près de la jeune femme.

-Alors major ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Dit le général gaiement, sentiment qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Il regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux en essayant de prendre un air naturel, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle était l'ombre d'elle-même.

-Je pense pouvoir me lever bientôt, monsieur, dit Sam d'une voix faible. Elle se sentait si mal à l'aise, le colonel n'avait pas la pudeur du général, il la regardait franchement. Elle se troubla. Ces deux hommes savaient tout d'elle, son passé, ce qu'elle était, son caractère. Elle leur avait parlé, elle avait vécu des missions avec O'Neill, avec le docteur Jackson, avec Teal'c, mais pour elle c'étaient des inconnus.

Il lui fallait tout réapprendre. Qui allait lui raconter sa vie ? A qui pouvait–elle faire confiance ? Janet ? Elle pensa que oui, mais celle-ci la protégerait, elle souffrait avec elle de ses faiblesses et de ses manques, cela se voyait. Elle était son amie. Elle voulait que ce soit quelqu'un qui ne la ménage pas, qui lui expose de façon brute et sans sentiment les faits qu'elle avait oubliés. Elle croisa le regard dur du colonel. Oui pensa t-elle, lui saurait dire les faits de façon crue sans les déformer. Il ne la ménagerait pas. Elle en était sûre.

Ces pensées l'agitaient tandis que le général et le colonel s'éloignaient. Elle appella :

-Colonel ?

Il se retourna lentement et la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

-Major !

Elle se jeta à l'eau :

-Je peux vous parler un instant ? S'il vous plait ajouta t-elle avec dans la voix une nuance de supplication qui le surprit.

-Bon je vous laisse tous les deux dit Hammond. Meilleure santé major ! Dit le général Hammond.

O'Neill revint lentement vers le lit. Elle le détailla sans rien dire, essayant de se souvenir de lui. Il était grand, se tenait très droit, ses cheveux argentés étaient coupés courts. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de treillis et d'un tee shirt noir. Il avait les bras croisés et attendait qu'elle parle. Elle le trouvait terriblement intimidant, avec posé sur elle un regard impénétrable.

-Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous vous asseoir ? Dit-elle en préambule.

-Si vous voulez major. Et disant ces mots, il se casa sur une chaise, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Elle ne cessait de le dévisager.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, c'est un peu spécial, mais vous pouvez dire non si vous voulez, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous importuner colonel…

Il soupira :

-Et si vous alliez droit au fait, major ?

-Je voudrais que vous me racontiez « moi »

Il leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur :

-Vous me demandez de vous vous parler de votre vie ?

-Oui. Dit –elle dans un souffle.

-Il me semble que le docteur Frazier serait mieux pour ce genre de choses dit-il.

-J'y avais pensé, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Janet est mon amie. Elle me ménagera, et cela je ne le veux pas.

-C'est possible en effet dit O'Neill, mais c'est peut-être mieux, non ?

-Non mon colonel, je ne le veux pas. Je veux la vérité brute.

-Et vous croyez que je peux jouer ce rôle ? C'est une sacrée responsabilité !

-Je suis sûre que vous êtes la personne parfaite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, une intuition peut-être ?

-Et qui vous dit que je ne vous ménagerai pas ?

-Quand je vous regarde colonel, quand je vois votre visage, quand je sens votre regard sur moi, il n'y pas de douceur, rien qui peut me faire croire que vous prendriez des gants avec moi.

O'Neill ne répondit pas mais continua à la regarder comme s'il voulait lire en elle, elle avait changé, physiquement du moins, mais il reconnaissait là un de ses traits de caractère, aller droit dans le mur, même si cela devait faire mal. Il sentait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de récits vagues et édulcorés.

Il ajouta cependant :

-Major, et si vous ne pouviez pas supporter la vérité ?

-J'en prends le risque mon colonel. Vous acceptez ?

-Si le docteur est d'accord, oui.

-Merci mon colonel.

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Sur Oranda, Victor et Ariana se retrouvèrent seuls après avoir laissé le major rejoindre les siens.

Victor s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

-Tu es triste qu'elle soit partie ?

-Oui, elle était si gentille, si malheureuse. J'espère que nous avons bien fait. En avions-nous le droit ?

-Ariana, on en a déjà discuté. Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus. SG1 et Samantha sont indispensables dans la lutte contre les Goa'ulds. Min va revenir, je le sens. Son retour est proche. Il faut que l'on puisse sauver ce monde. Tu es d'accord avec moi Ariana ?

-Oui, tu as raison, comme toujours dit-elle en se serrant contre son mari.

-Ne sois pas triste ma chérie. Sam reviendra, je te le promets. Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas en danger là-bas ?

-Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle est avec ses amis !

Il s'éloigna :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Consolider notre installation et la dissimuler de façon que Min ne la trouve jamais.

Et Victor rentra et descendit dans les profondeurs de sa maison.

Une fois seule dans la chambre Sam se renfonça dans ses oreillers. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout d'un coup ce qu'elle avait demandé à O'Neill lui apparaissait une pure folie. Si j'ai bien compris pensa t-elle nous sommes liés par le travail, mais il ne doit rien connaître de ma vie privée, j'ai peut-être une famille, un petit ami, qu'il ne connaît pas.

Elle ne voulait rien demander à Janet. Celle-ci était pourtant un excellent médecin, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Janet soit d'accord avec la méthode de choc qu'elle avait choisie.

Elle s'assoupit un moment.

Une heure plus tard Janet revint et écouta son cœur, et lui prit la tension.

-Bon, votre tension remonte, vous allez mieux. Le colonel O'Neill m'a parlé de ce que vous projetez, Sam, je ne suis pas trop d'accord cela peut être très dangereux, vous devez retrouver vos souvenirs toute seule. De toute façon si on vous raconte quelque chose cela n'évoquera rien pour vous.

-Justement c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi le colonel O'Neill, je suis sûre qu'il me dira les faits bruts, sans rien déformer. De toute façon, Janet, cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai été blessée, et rien n'est revenu, même pas l'ombre d'un souvenir. Je crois que je ne retrouverais jamais la mémoire.

-Cela peut en effet être long Sam, mais il faut vous armer de patience.

Sam commençait à s'énerver :

-Ecoutez Janet, si ça peut vous contenter, je vous dégage de toute responsabilité, je peux même vous signer un formulaire, dit-elle sèchement, mais je ferais ce que j'ai décidé.

Janet ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle la regarda tristement :

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi Sam, c'est pour votre bien que je dis ça, uniquement pour votre bien.

Sam sentit qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin :

-Excusez-moi Janet, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, vous êtes un excellent médecin.

-Je suis aussi votre amie Sam dit la jeune femme tristement en lui prenant la main.

-Je le sais, merci, même si je ne me souviens pas je le sens. Je sens aussi que je peux faire confiance au colonel O'Neill.

-Oh oui, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Mais je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas demandé ce service à Daniel, vous étiez très bons amis tous les deux.

-Daniel ? Non, je le trouve très sympathique, il vient me voir tous les jours, mais c'est vrai, je n'y aurai pas pensé.

-Pourtant vous n'êtes pas spécialement proche du colonel continua Janet, mais je crois que vous avez raison, c'est un roc cet homme-là !

-C'est ce que j'ai senti aussi, on doit pouvoir compter sur lui dans les cas graves.

Janet sourit :

-Vous avez une bonne intuition Sam et cela va grandement vous aider.

Le voilà qui arrive, je vous laisse.

-Vous n'assistez pas à nos entretiens ?

-Non, mais en cas de problèmes, je suis juste à côté.

-Colonel je vous laisse la place, dit-elle à O'Neill en se levant.

O'Neill s'assit. Il tenait à la main une pile de dossiers.

-Comment allez-vous Carter ce matin ? Vous avez meilleure mine.

-Mieux, merci mon colonel. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dit–elle en montrant les dossiers.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple si vous les consultiez. Ce sont tous nos rapports de missions. En fait ce sont vos rapports à vous.

Vous lisez chaque rapport et on en parle après si vous voulez.

Elle hésitait un peu.

-Mon colonel, je suis d'accord pour les rapports de missions. Mais je voudrais savoir avant deux ou trois petites choses ?

-Oui major, je vous écoute.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Il attendait sans impatience aucune qu'elle se décide à parler.

-C'est au sujet de ma famille. D'abord est-ce que j'ai une famille ? Je n'ai vu personne depuis deux jours que je suis là.

-Votre père est sur une autre planète commença t-il, le général Hammond a essayé de le contacter, mais il ne l'a pas encore localisé. Vous avez un frère je crois, mais je ne sais pas si vous vous voyez.

-Pas de mère ?

-Non, je crois que vous avez perdu la vôtre étant enfant.

Il était comme la veille les jambes étendues devant lui, très calme. Et c'est ce calme qui fit grand bien à Sam.

-J'ai une autre question très délicate et je ne sais pas si vous le savez : est-ce que j'ai un petit ami ?

Il sourit légèrement :

-Je ne connais pas bien votre vie privée major, mais vu le temps qu'on passe en mission, il n'en reste pas beaucoup pour ce genre de chose, dit-il seulement.

Elle rougit :

-Cela ne me surprend pas, je suis désolée de vous ennuyer avec tout ça mon colonel.

-Ça ne m'ennuie pas major.

La porte s'ouvrit et un visage que Sam ne reconnut pas s'encadra dans la porte. C'était le docteur Eva Jordan qui rentrait de permission. Elle entra :

-Je ne dérange pas ?

-Non dit Sam.

-Je remplace le docteur Frazier jusqu'à demain, c'est son jour de repos. Tout va bien, tu n'as besoin de rien Sam ?

-Non merci, on se connaît dit-elle ?

-On est même amies toutes les deux.

-Je vois que l'on se tutoie, tu n'es donc pas militaire ?

-En effet dit Eva malicieusement, les militaires j'en ai jusque là dit –elle en passant la main au-dessus de sa tête et en montrant le colonel.

Celui-ci lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, Jack ? Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil ! Occupe-toi bien de notre malade.

-T'en fait pas ! Dit celui-ci avec un large sourire en direction de la jeune femme.

Sam ne dit rien mais elle avait compris que le colonel n'était pas toujours aussi froid qu'il prétendait l'être. Il était ami avec Eva Jordan, et vu le sourire de la jeune femme, il y avait peut-être plus entre eux.

-Et si on étudiait ces dossiers dit-elle ? Après un instant de silence.

-D'accord. On les prend dans l'ordre, ce sera plus simple. Avant de commencer, que vous rappelez-vous de la porte des étoiles ?

-Je peux vous débiter tout un tas d'explications scientifiques, si vous voulez mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de la première fois que j'ai passé la porte, ni d'aucune mission, d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle rien du tout, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Il eut un geste d'agacement :

-Allons major ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez y arriver.

Vexée, Sam se reprit :

-Vous avez raison mon colonel, voyons ces rapports.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à lire les rapports de mission depuis l'expédition sur Abydos pour retrouver Daniel, en passant par celle où ils avaient cru Daniel mort, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient trouvé Cassandra seule sur une planète dont la population avait été détruite par Nirti.

-Cassandra, Cassandra, répéta t-elle en murmurant.

-Vous vous en souvenez ? Dit-il

-Cela résonne en moi comme quelque chose de familier, c'est tout. C'est une petite fille ?

-Une jeune fille maintenant, elle a 16 ans. C'est Janet qui l'a adoptée.

-Je lui en parlerais.

-Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, elle est intarissable sur sa fille !

Sam au bout d'un moment se sentait fatiguée, il s'en aperçut.

-Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant.

-Oui mon colonel, vous reviendrez demain ?

-Oui, le général Hammond a donné à tout le monde quelques jours de vacances.

-Vous auriez peut-être préféré aller dans…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Oui, Carter vous disiez ?

-J'ai eu l'impression un moment que je me souvenais de quelque chose, c'est comme un fil que j'aurai tiré à moi, le souvenir était là tout proche, mais le fil s'est cassé, ajouta t-elle avec amertume.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte :

-Eva tu devrais venir dit-il, elle ne se sent pas bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien je te jure !

-Bon laisse la maintenant, il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Ok Eva à tout à l'heure dit-il, dit –il en sortant.

Au mess Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà installés quand O'Neill arriva avec Eva.

-Comment va Sam ? Demanda Daniel.

-Elle ne se souvient toujours de rien dit Eva.

-Je peux l'aider peut-être demanda Daniel ?

-Oui, je crois que plus il y aura de monde à lui parler mieux ce sera.

-Ce serait mieux quand elle sera debout, elle se mêlera à la vie de la base, et tout lui reviendra dit Teal'c.

-Pas si sûr dit Eva. Mais je n'ai pas à discuter de ça avec vous, ajouta t-elle en souriant. Sam est ma patiente, secret médical !

-Bon, parlons d'autre chose dit Daniel. Le général Hammond nous a donné des congés. Je vais en profiter pour finir les traductions que j'avais ramenées d'Oranda.

-Je vous aiderais bien volontiers Daniel Jackson dit Teal'c.

-Vous allez travailler pendant votre congé j'y crois pas ! Dit O'Neill.

-Vous vous restez bien à la base ! Dit Daniel.

-Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas en congé, je suis en mission auprès du major Carter. Ordre du général Hammond.

Le lendemain Sam put se lever, elle reprenait vite des forces et avec Daniel elle fit le tour de la base. Il l'emmena dans tous les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient, et il commença par le mess.

-C'est un endroit très important, on s'y retrouve souvent pour discuter ou tout simplement boire un verre, se détendre.

Sam fit le tour de la pièce, elle était du même ton gris que toute la base, c'était une pièce ordinaire.

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table, un peu isolée au fond. Elle avait l'impression que c'était là.

-Désolée Sam, on se met plutôt par là dit Daniel en lui montrant une table plus loin.

Elle fut déçue, elle avait pourtant eu l'impression… mais non pauvre sotte, tu ne te rappelles de rien, ne cherche pas, et ne fais pas de peine à ce pauvre Daniel il a l'air si désespéré ! Pensa t-elle.

Ils prirent des couloirs qui tous se ressemblaient, des ascenseurs identiques, des portes grises elles aussi. Cette base était vraiment moche.

-On ne monte jamais à la surface, demanda t-elle à Daniel.

-Si, pour prendre l'air ça nous arrive, mais il n'y a rien là-haut. Tout le travail se fait ici ou en mission.

-Je peux voir mes quartiers ?

-Naturellement dit Daniel, je vous y conduis.

Arrivés devant la porte elle se tourna vers le jeune homme

-Merci Daniel, c'est très gentil, mais je voudrais être seule.

-Pas de problème, vous retrouverez votre chemin toute seule ?

-Oui je crois dit-elle en souriant.

-Alors à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve au mess pour le dîner.

Les quartiers de Sam étaient composés comme tous ceux de la base, d'une pièce et d'un cabinet de toilette. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau, une bibliothèque en constituaient le mobilier. Sur les murs elle regarda les photos, le portrait d'un homme presque chauve, avec une petite fille à ses côtés. Elle et son père sans doute. Il y avait quelques photos de vacances, sur une plage, près d'un bateau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les livres, physique, mathématiques, astrophysique … Elle sourit, je suis une personne sérieuse qui ne pense qu'à son travail ! Elle ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, il y avait aussi des photos, elle, avec un jeune homme, brun au sourire lumineux. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle chercha fébrilement dans les tiroirs, elle voulait savoir son nom tout de suite, elle brûlait d'impatience… Puis elle s'arrêta, c'est sûrement fini, pensa t-elle, sinon il serait déjà venu me voir. A moins qu'il ne sache pas le travail qu'elle faisait, c'était top secret ce boulot, pas facile d'avoir une vie privée avec des gens hors de la base. Mais il appartenait peut-être à la base. Elle prit la photo avec elle et la mit dans sa poche. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre SG1 au mess.

Ils étaient déjà là. Elle alla se servir, elle prit juste une purée et de la gelée rouge. Il n'y avait pas de bleue. Tiens, pourquoi pensait-elle à de la gelée bleue, elle aimait peut-être ça, et si c'était un souvenir ?

-C'est tout ce que vous mangez Sam demanda Daniel ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez reprendre des forces.

-Dites-moi Daniel, je viens de penser que s'il y avait de la gelée bleue, j'en aurais pris ? J'aime la gelée bleue ?

-C'est votre préférée ! Vous-vous en êtes souvenue ! C'est fantastique.

Elle sourit largement :

-Oui, c'est mon premier souvenir ! Le colonel O'Neill n'est pas là ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, il dîne en ville avec Eva.

-Ils sortent ensemble ?

-Depuis plusieurs mois, on dirait que c'est sérieux entre eux.

Cela fit à Sam une impression de malaise, mais elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Elle sortit la photo de sa poche et la montra à Teal'c et à Daniel :

-Vous pouvez me dire qui c'est ? Je sais ça fait un peu idiot de demander cela ! Excusez –moi.

-C'est quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes sortie, il y a quelques mois. Il s'appelle Kevin Smith et il est médecin.

-A la base ?

-Non, c'est un civil. Il travaille à l'hôpital de Colorado Springs. Vous nous l'aviez présenté à l'époque, nous avons passé une soirée ensemble, j'étais venu avec Janet, jack avec Eva, et Teal'c avec… Vous étiez avec qui Teal'c déjà ?

-Avec personne Daniel Jackson.

-C'est vrai. Nous avons terminé la soirée dans un bar poursuivit Daniel et nous avons fait un billard. C'était une soirée bien arrosée, tout le monde était très gai. Il était sympa votre ami, mais je crois que vous vous êtes séparés peu de temps après.

Sam ne répondit pas c'était très dur de se faire raconter sa vie par d'autres personnes, même si elle se sentait en confiance avec SG1. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, mais eux apparemment le savaient.

Toutes les nuits elle recevait un coup de lance jaffa en pleine tête. La douleur était effroyable. Elle se réveillait alors en hurlant, mais son rêve s'échappait à chaque fois qu'elle se dressait dans son lit couverte de sueur.

Elle s'en ouvrit à Janet.

-Est-ce que l'hypnose pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi ? Lui demanda t-elle un matin après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable.

-Je pense que oui, vous rêvez beaucoup, et ce sont tous vos souvenirs qui reviennent. Quelques séances pourraient vous aider. Vous devriez en parler au docteur Mac Kenzie.

-J'irai le voir demain, merci Janet.

La nuit suivante, elle rêva du colonel O'Neill. Il était dans son rêve très différent de ce qu'il était en réalité, plus ouvert, moins dur. Elle revit aussi des Tok'ra, le visage de son père, Anise, et d'autres qu'elle avait rencontrés. Au matin les personnages de son rêve étaient toujours là. Elle prit un carnet et nota ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle se rendormit et son rêve prit une tournure plus intime, elle rêva d'un regard brun, de cheveux argentés, d'un doux sourire.

Quand elle se leva elle avait la certitude qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et le colonel O'Neill. Mais comment le savoir ?

Elle retrouva ses amis au mess et après le petit déjeuner elle prit Daniel part.

-J'ai quelque chose de très particulier à vous demander ?

-Si je peux vous aider Sam… dit Daniel.

-Voilà c'est assez délicat, il s'agit du colonel. Il sort avec Eva, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, en effet, mais le colonel est assez discret sur sa vie privée, il n'en parle jamais.

-Mais avant Eva ?

Daniel secoua la tête :

-Aucune idée. En tout cas s'il sortait avec quelqu'un ce n'était pas à la base.

Sam hésitait :

-Vous n'allez pas vous ficher de moi Daniel ?

-Bien sûr que non Sam !

-Est-ce que le colonel et moi …. Heu…

Daniel la regarda en souriant :

-Alors là je peux dire que non, où alors c'était bien caché !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Sûr à cent pour cent, non ! Mais je ne suis pas dans vos esprits ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-Mais vous n'avez pas remarqué, des regards, des sourires, une certaine connivence ?

-Non, Sam je suis désolé. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Parce que je rêve énormément et que je commence à me rappeler de mes rêves.

-Mais c'est formidable ça, la mémoire vous revient.

-Gardez cela pour vous Daniel, s'il vous plait !

Daniel était un peu déçu. Savoir que leur amie retrouvait la mémoire était formidable et il aurait aimé l'annoncer à toute la base.

-Pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas qu'on en parle ?

-Parce que mes souvenirs sont encore un peu flous, et il y a plein de choses que je voudrais éclaircir avant d'en parler à d'autres personnes qu'à mon médecin.

-Mais vous en parlerez à Jack ?

-C'est un peu gênant quand même, mais je pense que je vais oser.

-Je crois que c'est le seul moyen de le savoir. Il est suffisamment honnête, pour vous dire exactement de quoi il retourne, même si ça le gêne.

-Vous avez raison Daniel, merci beaucoup.

Elle alla trouver le colonel O'Neill qui l'attendait dans la salle de briefing, déserte à cette heure. C'est là qu'ils avaient décidé de se retrouver, maintenant qu'elle avait quitté définitivement l'infirmerie.

Sur la table de nouveaux rapports de mission l'attendaient.

Elle s'assit et regardant le colonel, elle essaya de faire coller les bribes de son rêve à la réalité qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'y arriva pas.

-Colonel je voudrais aborder avec vous un sujet privé, très privé ?

Il la regarda surpris avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

-Allez-y major, je vous écoute.

-Je voudrais savoir si on est sorti ensemble tous les deux ?

Il eut un sursaut :

-Nous sommes tous les deux militaires, vous êtes sous mes ordres !

Elle sourit :

-Je savais que vous alliez dire ça ! Non je veux dire un sentiment, quelque chose qu'on cacherait.

-Pour être honnête avec vous major, de mon côté c'est non, caché ou pas. Je vous apprécie beaucoup en tant que soldat, en tant que personne aussi, mais c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'ambigu ! Maintenant si de votre côté… Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sam rougit violemment :

-Mon colonel, c'est très gênant.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire major, dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Je commence à retrouver la mémoire, je rêve beaucoup, et mes rêves restent quand je me réveille.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça ! Non !

-Je ne sais pas mon colonel, si je me rappelle de choses qui n'ont jamais existé, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne retrouve rien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire major, vous devriez en parler au docteur Frazier. On continue sur les rapports de missions ? Dit-il après un silence et pour laisser le temps à Sam de se reprendre. Celle-ci se sentait honteuse.

-Je préférerais arrêter, excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre elle sortit presque en courant. Elle était totalement désemparée et elle se dirigea machinalement vers l'infirmerie.

Elle tomba en larmes dans les bras de Janet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

-J'ai honte de moi, je n'aurai jamais du faire une chose pareille. Et elle lui relata la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le colonel. Janet ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Janet, je me suis couverte de ridicule.

-Mais non, c'est normal ce qui vous arrive. Le colonel a plutôt été sympa avec vous. Il n'a pas ri !

-Non c'est vrai.

-Vous voyez bien. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de commencer l'hypnose. Le docteur Mac Kenzie, est libre demain matin, venez à 10 heures.

Sur Oranda Victor était inquiet. Il y avait de l'agitation, un nombre de plus en plus grand de jaffas franchissait la porte. Ils allaient jusqu'au village, regardaient, posaient des questions et repartaient. Tous les jours de nouveaux arrivaient. Certains restaient et s'installaient au-delà du village dans des ruines qui se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres de chez Victor et Ariana.

Victor avait poussé la curiosité et une nuit prudemment il s'était déplacé et les avait espionnés. L'endroit grouillait de jaffas. Ils étaient des dizaines autour des feux dans une immense clairière. Les deux lunes s'étaient levées à une heure d'intervalle et la lueur blanche chichement dispensée permettait tout de même de voir le côté menaçant de cette troupe d'hommes armés et bruyants.

Victor revint lentement vers sa maison, en se dissimulant le long des arbres. Il réfléchissait. Comment annoncer à Ariana et aux enfants la catastrophe imminente. Les jaffas préparaient l'arrivée du Dieu Min. Et Victor savait très bien pourquoi le dieu venait. C'était pour lui. Il apportait la malédiction partout où il s'installait. Il fallait fuir à nouveau, avant que tout le village soit détruit.

Ariana l'attendait, elle avait couché les enfants qui s'étaient endormis tout de suite fatigués après une journée de travail et de jeux.

-Ils arrivent, Ariana, dit-il d'un air sombre en rejoignant sa femme. Je suis allé à la clairière, ils ont installés un camp. Il va falloir partir.

-Encore ! Mais nous passons notre temps à fuir ! Et cela ne sert à rien, il y aura toujours des Goa'ulds partout où nous irons, tu le sais bien.

-Si nous restons, ils nous tueront, le village est trop proche de la porte. Nous avons le droit de vivre Ariana. Pense à nos enfants !

-Je sais, mais cela fait plusieurs fois que nous fuyons, que nous reconstruisons notre vie ailleurs, et à chaque fois c'est pareil, et puis nous n'aurons pas toujours la chance que nous avons eue jusque-là. Tu sais bien qu'un jour cela peut tourner à la catastrophe.

-Oui je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Et si on contactait nos amis terriens ? C'est possible maintenant, O'Neill t'a donné un signal de reconnaissance. On peut communiquer avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tu as raison, comme toujours, ma chérie, lui dit-il en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Nous allons commencer par là. Et puis tu reverras peut être Sam ? Elle doit aller beaucoup mieux maintenant, elle a peut-être retrouvé la mémoire.

-Depuis qu'on leur a rendu Sam, SG1 doit avoir retrouvé sa force qu'on lui connaît.

-Je l'espère dit-il. Je vais les contacter tout de suite. Je reviendrais rapidement. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une journée, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-Oui dit-elle dans un souffle, je partirais avec les enfants et les habitants du village.

Sam avait eu plusieurs séances d'hypnose qui avait été un succès. Ces souvenirs revenaient s'imprimer dans sa mémoire consciente. Elle en était à la fois ravie et troublée. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait toute une foule de détails qui ne collait pas avec ses souvenirs. Le docteur Mac Kenzie la rassura sur ce point :

-Vos souvenirs peuvent vous revenir déformés, par exemple vous vous rappelez être allée sur une planète, vous vous souvenez des gens que vous y avez vus, mais vous ne pouvez pas les décrire, ou bien vous n'arrivez pas à retrouver l'ensemble de la mission. En fait c'est comme si vous regardiez votre vie à travers un miroir déformant. Vous avez la vue d'ensemble, mais vous ne reconnaissez pas les détails. Si on vous décrit un de ces détails vous êtes perdue.

Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, vous n'en êtes qu'au début du processus. Tout s'éclaircira au fur à mesure.

Malgré ce discours rassurant, Sam était inquiète, plus elle avançait dans sa découverte d'elle-même et de sa vie, plus elle plongeait dans la confusion. Elle se rappelait de plus en plus de choses des personnes, de son travail, de la base, de sa famille. Son père était venu et l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras. Lui qui n'était pas trop démonstratif, n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bien à Sam.

Elle continuait de rêver, elle voyait un visage dur aux yeux très bruns, avec une petite cicatrice sur le sourcil gauche, une belle grande bouche qui lui souriait, à elle toute seule.

Faire ce rêve la troublait à chaque fois. Pourquoi rêvait –elle de lui sans arrêt et surtout de cette façon ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle décida d'aller voir Teal'c, le seul avec qui elle n'ait pas parlé en particulier

-Je ne vous dérange pas lui dit-elle en frappant à la porte de ses quartiers. Il se tenait sur le seuil, impassible comme toujours et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

-Pas du tout major Carter.

-Voilà commença t-elle, je suis un peu perdue, et vous pourrez peut-être m'aider. Il s'inclina sans répondre.

Elle poursuivit :

-Ma mémoire revient, tous les jours un peu plus, je peux reconstruire mon passé, mais il y a tout un tas de petits détails qui clochent. C'est comme si mes souvenirs me donnaient autre chose que la réalité. Ce sont des petits détails insignifiants, mais par exemple mes quartiers, dans mon souvenir ne sont pas tout à fait au même endroit, ils sont plus près de l'embranchement des couloirs. Mes meubles me paraissent disposés d'une autre façon, mon labo n'a pas tout à fait la même disposition, il me semble que les expériences sur lesquelles je travaillais étaient différentes. C'est toute une foule de détails qui me troublent.

-Et qu'en concluez-vous major Carter ?

-Deux choses Teal'c. Soit je déraille, ma mémoire me joue des tours, je deviens folle, ou bien je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

Teal'c réfléchit un moment :

-Vous ne me paraissez pas folle du tout major Carter.

-Alors c'est que je ne suis pas à ma place.

-Si bien sûr, vous faites partie de SG1. Votre place est avec nous.

-Merci Teal'c.

-Avez-vous pensé que vous aviez pu subir un lavage de cerveau ?

Sam pâlit.

-Oh mon Dieu, je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est ça qui peut être change mes souvenirs !

-C'est tout à fait possible major Carter.

-Merci Teal'c, je croyais que je devenais folle. Vous me rassurez.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

-Fermez l'iris, sergent, dit Hammond.

Quelques instants plus tard un signal de reconnaissance apparut sur les ordinateurs.

-C'est le signal d'Oranda, mon général.

Quelques secondes plus tard le vortex se déconnecta.

-Envoyez la sonde sur Oranda, on va voir ce qu'ils nous veulent.

Pendant ce temps SG1 étaient arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Bonjour général Hammond, c'est Victor. Nous avons de gros problèmes ici.

Les jaffas de Min arrivent en masse, ils s'installent autour du village.

-Ils vous ont attaqués ? Dit O'Neill.

-Pas encore, colonel, mais ils rôdent dans le village et terrorisent la population. Je ne sais plus comment faire.

-Vous n'avez pas de naquada sur votre planète, n'est-ce pas ? Dit O'Neill, que cherche Min ?

-Justement, je ne comprends pas, intervint Sam, les Goa'ulds ne viennent pas par hasard sur une planète. Y aurait-il un autre minerai ou autre chose dans votre sol ou votre végétation qui les intéresserait ?

-Sam, je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, dit Victor.

-Merci, mais répondez à ma question dit Sam d'un ton sec.

-Je suis incapable de répondre, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent.

-Nous allons réfléchir, Victor, nous vous recontacterons dit Hammond. Et d'un geste il ordonna la fermeture du vortex.

-SG1, briefing immédiatement.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table. C'était le premier briefing de Sam depuis son retour.

-Il nous cache quelque chose commença Teal'c.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, dit Hammond, mais quoi ?

Et il se tourna vers le major.

-Qu'en pensez-vous major ? Vous êtes restée dans sa maison un certain temps.

-C'est vrai, mais les premières semaines j'étais couchée, je n'ai rien vu. Quand j'ai commencé à me lever j'ai vu que les gens m'évitaient. J'avais eu l'ordre de Victor de ne pas quitter sa maison, ni son jardin. C'était un jardin avec une très petite clôture et je voyais les gens passer devant la maison. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Ariana s'occupait de moi et de ses enfants. Elle sortait rarement de chez elle. Par contre Victor s'absentait durant de longues périodes, il rapportait du poisson ou du gibier, mais quelque fois il revenait les mains vides. Il passait aussi de très longs moments dans sa cave, une fois j'ai interrogé Ariana à ce sujet, elle m'a dit qu'il avait un atelier en bas, et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Mais un atelier c'est bruyant, or il n'y avait que le silence. Puis d'un seul coup on l'entendait remonter l'escalier. Il ne parlait jamais devant moi, mais je les entendais chuchoter quand ils étaient dans leur chambre, mais je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils se disaient. Je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose.

Et je viens de parler avec Teal'c, nous en avons conclu que j'avais peut-être subi un lavage de cerveau.

A ce récit le général hocha la tête :

-Cela confirme ce que je pense. Colonel, il faudra être très prudent, c'est peut-être un piège.

-Oui mon général, nous partons quand ?

-Tout de suite dit Hammond.

-Mon général, dit Sam, je peux me joindre à eux ? Je voudrais bien parler à Victor.

-Veillez bien sur elle colonel !

-Comptez sur moi mon général.

C'était la première mission de Sam depuis sa blessure. Elle était un peu émue en franchissant le shapaï, elle sentait que derrière la flaque bleutée il y avait la solution.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Ils furent accueillis par le village tout entier qui vint à leur rencontre. Victor se tenait au milieu de son peuple et les attendait. Il n'y avait pas de jaffas en vue.

O'Neill était méfiant il s'approcha lentement du groupe de personnes tout en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Où sont les jaffas ? Dit –il sèchement.

-Dans les ruines près du village, pour le moment ils nous laissent à peu près tranquille, ils se contentent de piller nos provisions et de détruire nos jardins, mais ils n'ont tué aucun de nous et ne surveillent pas les personnes qui arrivent.

-On peut aller dans un coin tranquille pour discuter ?

-Oui, bien sûr, venez chez moi.

Ariana s'était rapprochée de Sam. Elle lui prit la main :

-Vous avez bonne mine, je suis contente pour vous. Oh dit-elle en écartant les cheveux de la jeune femme on ne voit presque plus votre cicatrice !

-Oui, dit Sam en souriant, Janet notre médecin a fait des miracles.

Tout en bavardant les deux jeunes femmes suivaient le groupe formé par Daniel, Teal'c, O'Neill et Victor. Les autres villageois étaient rentrés chez eux.

Ils s'installèrent dans la grande pièce du rez de chaussée.

O'Neill attaqua bille en tête :

-Et maintenant, si vous nous disiez tout !

-Il faut que l'on quitte le village, il y a de plus en plus de jaffas.

-Mais que cherche Min, sur votre planète ?

-Je ne sais pas dit Victor à voix basse.

O'Neill se leva, furieux,

-On s'en va, on perd notre temps ici. Allez en route !

-Ne partez pas dit Ariana proche des larmes. Nous avons besoin de vous.

-Mais si vous ne nous dites pas tout, on ne pourra rien faire, dit Sam. Et puis je voudrais voir le médecin qui m'a soignée, mon colonel !

-Ok Carter. Et se tournant vers Victor, On peut le voir ce toubib !

Victor hésitait, O'Neill le prit par le col et cria :

-Arrêtez de nous faire marcher ! Il est où ce docteur ?

-Il est mort répondit Ariana d'une voix douce.

-Ben voyons ! C'est évident. Maintenant cela suffit gronda O'Neill. Nous voulons savoir la vérité ! Victor, venez avec moi, je veux vous parler seul à seul. -Jack hasarda Daniel, ce n'est peut être pas …

-Daniel coupa O'Neill, ce n'est pas le moment !

-J'ai entendu parler d'un atelier que vous avez dans votre cave, allons-y.

O'Neill ne l'avait pas lâché et le poussait déjà dans les escaliers. Victor ne put même pas protester, la poigne d'O'Neill était irrésistible, il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Quelques instants plus tard O'Neill remonta de la cave, il appela :

-Venez voir major dit-il à Sam. Et il l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Ils descendirent l'équivalent de plusieurs étages, et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où un objet de la taille d'un homme occupait le centre.

Sam resta pétrifiée :

-Oh dit –elle seulement !

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oh oui !

Ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers, leurs amis venaient les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Dit Daniel.

Sam furieuse se tourna vers Victor :

-C'est ça que veulent les Goa'ulds ?

Victor hocha la tête en silence.

-Il faut vous en débarrasser Dit O'Neill. Ils vous laisseront tranquille après, quand ils verront que vous n'avez rien d'intéressant sur votre planète. C'est toujours comme ça qu'ils font.

Pendant ce temps Daniel faisait le tour de l'objet. Il était intrigué.

-Vous connaissez cela Sam ? C'est étrange, on n'en a jamais vu ici.

-Et pourtant nous l'avons utilisé deux fois.

-Je suis sûr que non dit Daniel. Vous vous en souvenez Teal'c ?

-Pas du tout Daniel Jackson.

Le regard de Sam passait de Victor à la machine au milieu de la pièce, elle pâlit si fort que Daniel s'en inquiéta

-Vous allez bien Sam ?

Elle était en colère, elle venait de comprendre, pourquoi la mémoire lui jouait des tours.

-C'est vous qui avez manigancé tout cela dit-elle à Victor. Vous avez profité de mes pertes de mémoires, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

-Que se passe t-il Carter ?

-Dans un sens je suis soulagée, mon colonel ! Mais il s'est joué de nous depuis le début. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

_La Cheyenne Mountain gisait comme un tombeau au fond de la nuit. Le silence était partout. Quelques gardes se tenaient immobiles dans les couloirs comme des statues vivantes. Les lumières étaient au plus bas, c'étaient les petites heures de l'aube et le silence n'était rompu que par le ronronnement des ordinateurs. _

_Chacun dans ses quartiers essayait de trouver le repos. Mais c'était difficile. SG1 était sur le point d'être démantelé, O'Neill parlait de retraite. Daniel se terrait dans son labo toute la journée. Teal'c souhaitait reprendre la lutte avec les jaffas libres. Ils évitaient de se parler pour ne pas voir dans le regard de l'autre le reflet de sa propre souffrance. _

_Jack ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il se tournait dans son lit, et s'il fermait les yeux, c'était un corps sanglant qu'il voyait, le corps du major qu'il avait dû abandonner. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté avec elle ? Tout aurait été si simple ! _

_Le SGC avait perdu son âme. Et pourtant la lutte n'était pas finie, il restait tant de Goa'ulds dans la galaxie ! Mais c'était un combat jamais fini, et O'Neill voulait laisser à d'autres le soin de poursuivre la lutte. Il était tellement fatigué !_

_Janet avait analysé les échantillons de sang et de sable que SG1 lui avait rapportés. Tous, ils contenaient l'ADN de Sam. Son chemin sanglant s'arrêtait aux ruines du village. En particulier à la maison d'un certain Victor. _

_O'Neill fit fouiller les ruines, la trace de Sam se perdait dans la cave de la maison. C'est là sans doute qu'elle avait dû mourir et son corps avait du être enterré avec les autres morts du village. _

-Ce que vous avez devant vous est un miroir quantique, il permet de passer d'un monde à l'autre, dit Sam. Ce que je pressentais depuis un moment, je le comprends maintenant, je n'appartiens pas à cet univers ! Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée mais je soupçonne Victor de m'y avoir transportée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui n'en menait pas large. O'Neill avait son arme qui se pointait dangereusement sur lui.

-Expliquez-vous ! Dit-il sèchement.

Et comme Victor hésitait encore, il insista, son arme se fit encore plus menaçante et il s'approcha d'un pas en direction de l'homme terrorisé.

Celui-ci tomba à genoux :

-Pitié, ne me tuez pas, j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour mon village. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais baissez votre arme, je vous en prie.

O'Neill baissa son arme et ils s'assirent tous sur le sol, pour écouter le curieux récit de Victor. Ariana était venue les rejoindre. Au milieu d'eux l'étrange objet de toutes les discordes semblait bien inoffensif.

-J'ai trouvé cet objet tout à fait par hasard. Notre maison est bâtie sur l'ancien palais de Min. Il y a environ quatre mille ans notre planète regorgeait de naquada et Min avait asservi toute notre population. Il vivait en permanence ici dans un immense palais qu'il avait fait construire. Puis un jour il y a environ mille cinq cents ans, il y eut une attaque de Baal. Min s'enfuit par la porte des étoiles. Baal fit raser le palais, mais l'engin ne fut pas trouvé, Baal ignorant son existence, et le caveau dans lequel nous sommes actuellement est bien caché par un passage secret. Les filons de naquada étaient déjà presque épuisés à cette époque, et Baal ne resta pas sur la planète.

Il y a environ un an Min est revenu, pas ici, mais dans une autre réalité. Il a rasé le village et tué une partie de la population. Mais il n'a pas trouvé le passage secret. Je me suis dissimulé avec Ariana et les enfants et quelques membres de notre communauté qui avait échappé au massacre. Nous avons passé le miroir et atterrit dans un autre monde où Min était déjà passé. Mais ce n'était aussi que ruines et destructions. Nous avons fait plusieurs tentatives, et finalement nous sommes arrivés ici. Mais curieusement il n'avait pas rasé le village, les maisons étaient intactes, mais la population était partie, sans doute de la même façon que nous. Nous avons décidé de rester ici. Seulement le Min de cette réalité nous poursuit et je suppose qu'il recherche aussi le miroir.

-Vous avez emmené Sam, depuis une autre réalité ? Dit Daniel, mais pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu prendre contact avec la base de cette réalité là ?

-Oui j'aurais pu, mais j'ai préféré l'emmener avec nous. Nous vous avons vu à l'œuvre, et nous savons que le SGC sans le major Carter, ne serait plus pareil. Avec Min qui devient si menaçant, on a trop besoin de vous.

-Où est notre major Carter dit Teal'c.

-Hélas elle est morte, je l'ai trouvée près de la porte quand j'ai exploré la planète, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la petite pièce. Ils regardaient Sam comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue.

-Ainsi donc vous êtes Samantha Carter sans l'être ? Dit O'Neill.

-Oui, dit Sam, je sais que c'est un peu dur à comprendre, mais…

-Dur à comprendre ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Dit O'Neill sarcastique ! On perd un major, on en retrouve un autre, mais ce n'est pas le bon !

Il secouait la tête, un peu perdu, mais ne comprenant qu'une chose, il ne reverrait jamais la vraie Sam Carter de son monde à lui, et ça c'était une perte irréparable ! Ils auraient beaucoup de mal à la remplacer. Leur équipe ne serait plus jamais la même.

-Et je suppose que vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? On fait comment pour la ramener ? Demanda t-il à Victor.

-Il suffit d'utiliser ce dispositif, dit celui-ci en montrant un petit objet avec un écran et des boutons. Mais cela ne va pas être simple ! J'ai fait plusieurs voyages avant de venir ici. Tous les mondes que j'ai parcourus ont tous reçus la visite de Min. Le Min de chaque monde est identique. Il recherche le miroir quantique. Il y a une dizaine de monde déjà détruits par les hordes de jaffas du Dieu. Je suis incapable de savoir lequel est le bon.

-Dans ce cas Dit Sam, il faut tous les essayer.

-Mais comment savoir, après il faudra contacter le SGC, mais comment ? Dit Victor.

-Est-ce que dans tous les mondes il y a des traités avec la Terre demanda O'Neill ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n' y a pas d'autre moyen que d'y aller voir.

-Il vaudrait mieux commencer tout de suite dit O'Neill, mais avant je dois prévenir le général Hammond de la situation.

Une heure plus tard il était de retour devant le miroir avec ses amis.

Ils choisirent un monde en ruines parmi tous ceux qu'ils virent à travers l'objet.

De l'autre côté ils remontèrent dans la maison de Victor et débouchèrent sur une esplanade déserte. Le shapaï fut vite atteint.

-Et maintenant que fait-on demanda Daniel. On fait le code de la Terre ?

Et s'il y a un iris ?

-On introduit les symboles, puis on enverra un message par la porte, on verra bien si on a une réponse.

-Je peux essayer le code que j'ai pour me faire reconnaître dit Victor on ne sait jamais.

-Ça me parait très aléatoire dit Sam, il y a peu de chance que ce soit le même code. Non je crois qu'il faut passer par une planète Tok'ra. En espérant que ce soit les mêmes et qu'ils aient un signal d'accès.

Ils durent faire plusieurs essais. Cela leur prit beaucoup de temps, et d'énergie. Mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas le bon monde. Dans tous Sam était vivante, il y avait des différences, un monde où O'Neill était mort, un autre où Daniel n'avait pas fait l'ascension. Ils commençaient à désespérer quand ils arrivèrent sur une Terre où Sam avait disparu depuis trois mois.

L'équipe était prête. Fous d'espoir ils attendaient avec impatience l'ouverture du vortex.

Ils furent surpris de voir des doubles d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient déjà connu cette expérience mais cela faisait toujours un effet étonnant. Ils se dévisageaient sans rien dire. Sam s'approcha d'eux et eut un doute était-ce la bonne équipe SG, celle à laquelle elle appartenait.

-Il faut que j'aille voir dit-elle à ceux avec qui elle vivait depuis trois mois.

-Faites attention à vous ! Dit simplement O'Neill. Daniel l'encouragea d'un sourire et Teal'c S'inclina.

Elle accompagna SG1 jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Ils ne parlaient pas. La situation avait quelque chose de gênant que Sam ressentait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à des éclats de joie. Cette équipe là connaissait le miroir quantique, c'était déjà un bon début. Elle attendait d'être arrivée à la base.

Tous étaient prévenus qu'une Sam allait venir, mais personne ne savait si c'était bien la leur. Il fut décidé qu'elle resterait un moment pour se faire une idée, si ce qu'elle retrouvait cadrait avec ses souvenirs, elle resterait. Et puis s'il y avait un doute elle retournait sur Oranda pour trouver une autre voie.

Elle descendit lentement la rampe, alla saluer le général Hammond.

-Vous savez, mon général, je n'appartiens peut-être pas à cette réalité. Il me faut passer un certain temps parmi vous pour en être sûre. Je sais ce que cela peut avoir de difficile pour vous, je m'en excuse.

-Mais vous savez, major, dit le général, si vous vous plaisez ici, vous pourriez rester.

Sam poussa un ouf de soulagement et un sourire éclaira son visage :

-Merci mon général. Où j'étais, je savais que ce n'était pas chez moi. Pourrais-je visiter la base maintenant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci, je voudrais que ce soit Daniel qui me fasse faire la visite, comme dans l'autre réalité.

L'attitude du colonel la déroutait un peu. Il se contentait de la regarder, mais ne souriait pas. Peut-être se méfiait-il ? Daniel et Teal'c avaient un air naturel et semblaient contents qu'elle soit là. Une angoisse sourde la tenaillait, s'il a cette attitude, c'est qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. L'opération réalisée par Janet était excellente, elle avait retrouvé un visage agréable à regarder, mais il avait d'infimes changements qui la modifiaient un peu. Son sourire était un peu différent. Elle s'était étudiée longuement dans une glace. Elle avait aussi changé de coiffure pour dissimuler son front qui gardait malgré tout, une très légère déformation. Peut-être qu'O'Neill ne la reconnaissait pas tout à fait.

-Et si on commençait par le mess ? Dit Daniel.

-Volontiers, j'ai une faim de loup ! Dit-elle.

Elle pénétra la première dans le mess et alla directement à la table du fond qu'elle se rappelait dans son souvenir. C'était la bonne table.

Elle prit du poulet et des pommes de terre, et s'offrit deux desserts : une gelée bleue et une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Vous avez faim ? Dit Daniel en riant

-Oh oui. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Le personnel du mess la regardait en souriant, visiblement ils se posaient moins de questions que ses amis.

Teal'c vint les rejoindre et ils passèrent un moment agréable à discuter de leur vie au SGC.

A un moment Sam s'étonna :

-Le colonel O'Neill ne vient pas manger ? Ne me dites pas qu'il dîne en ville avec Eva Jordan !

-Eva ? Dit Daniel. Mais c'est un toubib ! Jack n'est pas maso à ce point !

Il la regarda plus attentivement :

-Oh je vois, dans l'autre univers, Jack et ….

-Oui, c'est ça dit Sam, et cela m'avait paru très bizarre.

-Ah Oui ? Dit Daniel malicieusement, et votre petit cœur a souffert ?

-Daniel !

-Bon ça va ! Je me tais !

Sam se sentait de mieux en mieux. Elle reconnaissait tous les endroits où elle passait, ses quartiers eux aussi étaient totalement comme dans son souvenir. Elle passa une nuit calme et ne fit pas de cauchemars depuis bien longtemps.

Elle passa trois jours à renouer des contacts, à reprendre pied dans sa réalité. Elle parla avec tout le monde, reprit le chemin de son labo, où elle retrouva les expériences qu'elle avait laissées avant son départ.

Dans la salle de réunion, ils étaient tous là. Sam était un peu perdue tout de même. Cette salle et l'autre étaient identiques. Les visages autour de la table étaient graves.

-Alors major ? Dit le général Hammond. Comment vous –sentez-vous ?

-Très bien mon général.

Elle fit le tour des visages autour de la table et quand elle vit le grand sourire d'O'Neill et sa lueur malicieuse dans le regard, avec un petit quelque chose en plus, elle sut enfin qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

FIN

26


End file.
